The Wedding
The Wedding is a three-part episode within season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This story arc marked the return of Rita Repulsa as a villainess, marrying Lord Zedd in an attempt to reclaim the Moon Palace. Synopsis Part 1 The episode begins with Mr. Caplan announcing that Angel Grove High School was selected as teen exchange speakers for an event in Australia. The Rangers, along with Bulk and Skull, went together as a group; with the trip taking place at the same time as Lord Zedd's Centennial Recharge, the group is relieved that there will be no trouble in their absence. Out in the reaches of space, Rita Repulsa heard about the news from inside her dumpster and decided to veer it back to the moon. Back on Earth, the Rangers touched down in Australia to begin their trip. Alpha 5 back at the Command Center anxiously missed their presence, but knowing that there may not be any evil threats for some time, he decided to go for a walk outside. Not long after Zedd retreated into the Rejuvenation Chamber to begin his nap, Rita crashed her dumpster back onto the Moon's surface and went back into the palace. Eventually she found Finster, missing her presence greatly; he restored her to full size with his Spectron Reintegrator, which she thanked him upon restoration. Hoping to reclaim her throne, her plan was to spike Zedd with a love potion while he was sleeping, destroy the Power Rangers, and give them as a wedding gift before sealing Zedd in a dumpster and ruling the universe herself. But unable to wait until they returned to Angel Grove, Finster suggests using Alpha 5 to lure them back. Outside the Command Center, Alpha was ambushed by Finster and a group of Z Putty Patrollers, whom inserted a CD into his back that manipulated his mind. Under the CD's evil influence, he blocked Zordon from communicating with the Rangers - and later ridiculing him via mocking the Command Center's technology and giving him a makeover - and contacted them himself to go to the run down Specter Theater back at Angel Grove, which unknown to them is the center of a vortex,and will block the Rangers from using their powers. At the Moon, after being made to look younger from Finster's Moon Mud, Rita went into the Rejuvenation Chamber and poured the love potion into a nearby flask, ready to be pumped inside Zedd's body. As she waited for his awakening, Finster set out to recreate some of Rita's favorite monsters as wedding guests, which went to the Theater to ambush the Rangers. Knowing they're outnumbered, the Rangers attempt to teleport out, but this fails. They then attempt to defend themselves by summoning their weapons, but this doesn't work either and the Rangers find themselves defenceless as the numerous monsters close in. Part 2 Trapped and with nowhere to go, the Rangers had no choice but to fight the monsters with melee attacks. Seeing that they still had the upper hand, and learning of the wedding plans in the process, Billy and Kimberly suggested to escape from the theater. Back at the moon, Lord Zedd reawakened from the recharge. Upon first sight of an impatient Rita Repulsa, he fell in love and immediately proposed to her. Goldar, uncomfortable about Rita's return, was ordered to organize the wedding ceremony as the "Worst Man". With Finster sending more monsters to ambush the Rangers and Alpha 5 still assuming control of the Command Center - and going as far as to teleport Bulk and Skull into the Outback - Rita told Zedd about the Rangers being trapped in the theater, which impressed him very much. Unknown to them, the Rangers managed to escape from a basement level within the theater. It wasn't long until Zedd was alerted about it, which Rita suggested to retaliate by making the monsters grow. Grenades were sent down to Peckster and Rhinoblaster, whom grew and stopped the Rangers in their tracks. They then summoned the Thunderzords to do battle, with the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord going against them. Before the Rangers could defeat the monsters, Alpha severed the link to the Zords' power supply, causing the monsters to quickly overpower them. The Rangers are forced to eject, and are promptly teleported by Alpha back to the theatre much to their confusion. Rita then ordered Finster to send 2 monsters - Peckster and Rhinoblaster - and a group of Putties to keep them inside while the other monsters attend the wedding. In the theatre, the Rangers discuss the recent mysterious events regarding the zords sudden loss of power and the fact they were teleported to the theatre. Tommy rallies the other Rangers, and the six agree to get out of the theatre for good. Part 3 With Lord Zedd assigning Finster to perform the ceremony and Snizard to play "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ, the wedding was finally underway. Goldar almost provided a reason as to why they shouldn't marry, but Rita Repulsa stopped him by hitting him with her flower bouquet. After reciting the vows and exchanging rings, Rita and Zedd were proclaimed "husband and fright". Back at the mansion, the Rangers were occupied with Peckster, Rhinoblaster and a group of Z-Putties combatting them. This time the Rangers were able to fight tenaciously against the group and escape from them into another room. Once the wedding party on the moon was over, Rita and Zedd boarded Serpentera to witness the Rangers' demise at the mansion. Unknown to them, the Rangers had set a plan in motion to trap Peckster and Rhinoblaster with a net before escaping through the basement like before. This news was soon rallied to the pair via Goldar, whom decided to summon all the guests to the surface, declaring war against the Rangers. Finally they escaped to the Command Center, but not without Rita - now pilotting - and Zedd overlooking from Serpentera's cockpit. Upon their return, Billy noticed Alpha being reprogrammed and removed the CD before restoring Zordon. There they told him about the wedding, which Zordon found to be disturbing due to Rita and Zedd's combined power. Suddenly, a distress signal gave them the news that the monsters had grown outside; once back in action, they boarded the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to do battle. Even though the zords were outnumbered, they still managed to fight bravely against the monsters. After weakening them considerably, they both finished off the monsters with a combination of the Thunder Megazord's sword slashes and the Tigerzord's Thunderbolts. This left Rita and Zedd to blame each other for the turn of events. Finally the Rangers returned to Australia to finish their trip, and Alpha returned Bulk and Skull from the Outback. He still felt sorry for his actions whilst corrupted, but Zordon accepted it, not at all caring about the "Evil Alpha". Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Socadillo (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) *Richard Epcar as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) *Dave Mallow as Grumble Bee (voice) Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord Notes *This episode contains the first time footage is used from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, ''in the form of establishing shots of the Spectre Theatre. *From this episode on, Rita is played by Carla Perez and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Barbara Goodson continues to provide Rita's voice. *Though no actual toys surfaced, the bride and groom figurines for Rita and Lord Zedd used the prototype for the original, never released Rita Repulsa action figure, along with the 6" light up Lord Zedd. It would be more than 17 years until Rita would finally get her action figure as part of the Power Rangers Samurai toyline. *Several monsters attended the wedding but did not participate in the final battle, including Snizzard and Invenusable Flytrap. Their fates are left unanswered. *Parts of these episodes were filmed on location in Australia as the movie was being produced. The epsiodes are heavy on morphed and stock footage as the actors were focused on the feature shoot. *This marks Finster's first major appearance since "The Mutiny", aside from a brief non-speaking appearance in "Two for One". *Final appearance of the Thunder Megazord's mist attack. *Footage of the wedding was used with altered dialogue on the DTV ''Lord Zedd's Monster Heads, and was referred to as a Halloween party. *Dramole speaks here. It did not during its original appearance in "Return of an Old Friend", merely uttering a series of grunts. *Though the Rangers return to America off-screen, an unfilmed script titled "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of... Rangers?" kept them in Australia for a few episodes more to match the location. Errors *Finster was shown putting models of Bones, Minotaur, Cyclops, Babe Ruthless and Spidertron into the Monstermatic, but none of these monsters were ever shown having actually being created. *The Rangers were unable to summon their weapons in the theatre, but didn't think of using their Blade Blasters (or, in Tommy's case, Saba) which were sheathed weapons and didn't require summoning. *Lord Zedd summoned two growbombs to enlarge Peckster and Rhinoblaster, despite having only needed one to enlarge Goldar and Scorpina in 'Goldar's Vice-Versa'. *When Peckster caught the growbomb, it was clearly thrown from the side as opposed to falling from above. *Aisha had her old hairstyle while helmetless in the Command Center in Part III. *Despite the Ranger powers supposedly being blocked while in the theatre, Rocky used an enhanced punch during Part III. *As in the Robogoat's original appearance, the Dino Megazord's Power Sword can be seen during the zord battle. Locations *Command Center *Angel Grove High School *Sydney, Australia *Australian Outback *Angel Grove City *Moon *Moon Palace *Rock Quarry *Haunted Mansion *Angel Grove Train Station Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord Quotes Lord Zedd: Goldar, signal the musicians to begin playing. Goldar: Uh, I couldn't get musicians on such short notice. Lord Zedd: Fool! That's what I get for sending a monkey to do a monster's job! I want music, and I want it now! Finster: Are there any monsters who think these two gargoyles should not be wed? Goldar: Now that you mention it, I- Rita: Shut up, monkey face! Finster: '''By the power invested in me, by Lord Zedd, I now pronounce you husband and fright. '''Eye Guy: Ooh, did you just see what I just saw? Huh? I need to get all my eyes checked. Song *White Ranger Tiger Power (Part 3) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode